1. Field of the Art
The disclosure relates to the field of boating, and more particularly to the field of deploying fenders for use in docking a boat.
2. Discussion of the State of the Art
Boating, in a motorized or sail-powered craft, is both a popular recreation and also the foundation of the seafood industry. The operator of the craft must be able to navigate it safely and also to dock it safely, whether at a stationary, land-based dock, next to another boat, or at some other, similar large adjacent object, herein throughout referred to as a “dock.” In cases of stormy weather or large waves, deploying and positioning the boat fenders to keep the boat from bashing into a dock can be tricky and even dangerous.
What is needed is a system and method that enables a boat operator to safely and conveniently deploy boat fenders when needed. What is additionally needed is a way to extend and retract boat fender using a motor-driven mechanism, for added safety and convenience. Further needed is a system and method enabling a user to control these fenders from a mobile computing device, such as a smartphone or tablet. Additionally needed, in some cases, is a system and method to deploy the fenders automatically based on a global positioning system (GPS) location of the boat on previous visits and on the fact that its trajectory leads the boat to a dock.